x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
Must See Episodes *On Angel's Wings *Under Lock and Key Personality Warren is a very kind and caring individual. When he is first introduced, he was using his powers to help people and refusing to join Magneto's team, even when he was blamed for an incident that was caused by Magneto in order to recruit him. Physical appearance Warren is 6 feet tall and weighing 150 pounds. He has a slim figure and muscular build. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He possesses two full-grown, white feathered wings on his back that he wraps around his body under a heavy coat when in public. Powers & Abilities * Flight: - Natural flight abilities aided by full-feathered wings. * Advanced physiology: - With avian features that include eyes that can endure advanced wind speeds, a unique bone structure to make him light enough for flight, yet his wings are powerful enough to lift an extra 200 pounds in flight. * Advanced circulatory and respiratory system: - Which allows him to breathe in high altitudes and process food more efficiently. * Unique metabolic factors: - That allow him to survive in extreme environments of high altitudes. Early Life Warren's mutation was revealed at birth when the doctor noticed the small wings growing from his shoulder blades but his parents didn't know. For most of his life, Warren Worthington III lived in comfort and luxury due to his parents' significant wealth. Since then, he has done his best to blend into the rest of the city, as well as a multi-millionaire can, and even steps in to help where he can as the Angel. Season 2 When people started to believe that he was an angel from the heavens, the Professor sent Scott and Rogue to see if he was an angel or a mutant. Unfortunately for Worthington, the X-Men weren’t the only ones interested in the New Mutant. The Mutant Master of Magnetism Magneto attempted to recruit the Angel into his Brotherhood of Mutants. Trying to sway Warren, saying that the human lives aren’t worth saving. After a fight with Magneto and the realization of how quickly the people of New York turned on him, Warren decided that the world simply wasn’t ready to accept mutants yet. With the help of the X-Men Cyclops and Rogue, the Angel gave the mutant madman a resounding no. Warren is currently considering joining the X-Men, but has made no definitive decisions as of yet. Season 4 Sometime later, Gambit broke into Warren's home and stole a valuable gemstone spider that was in fact, the Door|second key] to Apocalypse's prison. Angel When Mesmero resurfaced Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Jean Grey, and Iceman all came together to try and stop the spider-stone key, half of which belonged to Warren, but Magneto destroyed it before they could stop him from doing so. The Future It is left unknown what becomes of Angel in The Future as he's last seen in a group photo with the future X-Men, the New Mutants, and their unaffiliated allies. Notes * Warren is a multi-millionaire * In On Angel's Wings, Warren saves both Jamie's mom, Hailee and a man being mugged. * Angel was featured in The Daily Bugle. Trivia * When designing Angel's costume, they went for a look similar to a comic book version. * This version of Angel has never been a member of the X-Men, not even when the series ended. In the Comics * Charles Xavier started the X-Men with only 5 members. Cyclops, Jean Grey, Angel, Iceman and Beast. * Warren Worthington was a member of The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. * Archangel was the first X-Man to guest-star in another comic. * Archangel has a long-standing romance with Psylocke. * A young version of Archangel has been brought into the Present Day, and is dating Wolverine's Clone, X-23 Other faces of Angel Uncanny-_Angel.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) New X-men - Angel.png|'New X-Men' Comic (2002) X-Men_Phoenix-_Angel.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Legacy_-_angel.png|'X-Men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-Men_-_Angel.png|'X-Men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Angel.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Last_Stand-_lil_Angel.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' Film (2006) X-Men The Last Stand . Angel.jpg|X-Men: The Last Stand Film (2006) Spiderman and amazing friends .Angel.jpg|Spiderman and Amazing Friends (1981-1983) Spiderman and amazing friends .Angel.02.jpg|Spiderman and Amazing Friends (1981-1983) X-Men animated serie .Angel.jpg|X-Men: The Animated Series TV Series (1992-1997) X-Men animated serie Age of Apocalypse .Angel.jpg|X-Men: The Animated Series Alternative World TV Series (1995) X-Men Animated - Angel.png|Wolverine and the X-Men TV Series (2008-2009) Anime - Angel.png|X-Men Anime TV Series (2011) X-Men Anime .Arcangel.jpg|X-Men Anime TV Series (2011) X-Men Ledgens - Angel.png|X-Men Legends Game (2004) Lego Marvel Superheroes .Arcangel.png|Lego Marvel Superheroes Video Game (2013) X-Men Arcangel .Fan art.jpg|Fan Art 4691306-facebook_newhero_teamup_angel.jpg|Marvel: Heroes (2015) 4712544-8929463930-latest.jpeg|Marvel: Avengers Alliance (2012) 5555304-5733526174-tumbl.jpg|X-Men: Apocalypse Film (2016)|link=https://x-menevolution.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Apocalypse x_men__apocalypse_archangel_poster_by_artlover67_d9xu380-pre.jpg|X-Men Apocalypse fanart shs-angel.png|Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (2012) Archangel_portrait.png|Marvel:Contest of Champions (2013) Angel_(Modern).png|Marvel Future Fight (2015) Marvel-Super-War-Angel-Featured.png|Marvel:Super War (2019) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Independent Category:X-Men Category:Mutant Category:Adults